


Give Me A Chance

by peachbbh



Series: My Social Media AUs [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Chapters for the AU on twitter @asheepdream





	1. I've Been On You

Baekhyun stumbled into the crowd drunkenly. He had one too many drinks and needed air. Someone grabbed Baekhyun's ass and he turned around smiling. The only thing covered was his dick. The chain created underwear was loved by everyone. Baekhyun grabbed his black satin robe hanging by the door and walked out. He sat on the porch swing and looked up at the bright moon. He turned to his left to see Yixing taking photos. Baekhyun giggled.

"Take photos of me," Baekhyun said pulling his robe down his shoulder and pouting. Yixing smiled and started flicking away. Baekhyun placed his leg on the porch swing. He motioned for Yixing to come closer. When Yixing was close enough, he pulled him down so that the mand was on his knees in between Baekhyun's legs. Yixing swallowed nervously. 

"From this angle," Baekhyun said putting his ankle on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing's hands were shaking as he tried to take photos of his beautiful neighbor. Baekhyun dropped his leg and smirked.

"I like this but the whole point was to not wear clothes. You just stuck your nice little photos on a t-shirt. Take it off," Baekhyun said against Yixing's lips. Yixing nodded his head and stood up. He took his shirt off.

"Nice. What an incredible body. Do you work out? We can be gym partners," Baekhyun said running his hands up and down Yixing's torso. Baekhyun stood up.

"Do you want to fuck me?" He asked. Yixing nodded his head slowly.

"How bad?" Baekhyun asked smiling. Yixing was about to answer but someone calls him. Yixing stepped back.

"Sehun. Is Chanyeol here?" Baekhyun said with bright eyes. Sehun nodded and snatched his wrist pulling him inside. Yixing sat on the swing looking at the photos he took of Baekhyun. It was time Yixing had fun. He put his camera away and did a few shots. Yixing found himself in the basement with someone dancing on him. He turned. The man was short and resembled Baekhyun. Yixing pulled him to the side and soon the two were fully making out. Yixing ended up at the unknown male's apartment. He sat up with a throbbing headache. Yixing stared at the male next to him who wasn't Baekhyun. He cursed himself and grabbed his things and left. Baekhyun wanted to apologize to Yixing but it seemed like the guy was ignoring him. Baekhyun started decorating his house and keeping himself busy. He was on break from his webtoon but the town was so boring. He felt like he explored all of the trails in the forest. Baekhyun sometimes heard Yixing and his partners. That means if he heard, Yixing must have heard him. Baekhyun wasn't embarrassed. It made him laugh. Baekhyun was on his way out of his apartment when he ran into Yixing's guest. 

"Oh if you see Yixing today can you give him this. They delivered it to me," Baekhyun said handing over the mail. He stared at the guy in front of him. Baekhyun could see the resemblance. He shook it off but was stunned to see the guy in the same sweater Baekhyun wore three days ago. The man took the mail and smiled. Baekhyun got chills and left. Yixing opened the door and took the mail. He invited Jaehyun in. Jaehyun made himself comfy on the couch. The aura of the living room was creepy. The furniture was black and it reminded Jaehyun of a dungeon from a scary movie. Yixing didn't even look like the type to be into this. Jaehyun was right. Yixing hated this furniture but Baekhyun loved it. Yixing bought everything Baekhyun said he wanted for his apartment but couldn't afford. At first, he gifted it to Baekhyun but Baekhyun was never around for the delivery. So, Yixing kept it. Jaehyun turned to look at the bedroom door. They've been seeing each other for weeks but Yixing wouldn't bring him to the bedroom. Yixing turned Jaehyun's face.

"We need to dye your hair red," Yixing said holding up the hair dye. Jaehyun didn't say anything else. He did notice that he looked like the man from earlier and that the man also had red hair. When Yixing was done, Jaehyun stared in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Yixing asked kissing his neck. Jaehyun nodded and turned around.

"Since your neighbor left can I be loud?" Jaehyun asked. Yixing covered his mouth and shook his head. During sex with Jaehyun, Yixing told the male he was not allowed to make any noise. Yixing wanted to fuck to the sound of Baekhyun's moans. Yixing fucked him on the pullout sofa again and then kicked him out. Yixing sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He showered and ate dinner. Baekhyun came home late crying again. He was calling Chanyeol again.

"Please. Why are you doing this? You promised me! She is having another baby! Leave her." Baekhyun screamed pacing his bedroom. Yixing opened the door to his bedroom ignoring the photos scattered around. He pulled the chair up to the wall and peeled back the wallpaper so that he could view Baekhyun like he's been doing for months. Baekhyun sat at the foot of his bed on the floor. Yixing could see his side profile. He licked his lips. Yixing watched Baekhyun cry then watched him storm out. Baekhyun came back with that Jongin guy and Yixing watched them fuck as he had done before. He started jerking off to the sounds of Baekhyun's moans. Yixing needed to record them. He stopped pleasuring himself and started recording on his phone. That night Yixing edited the audio so that he could only hear Baekhyun. He pulled his headphones in and came to the sounds of Baekhyun. His beautiful Baekhyun. Yixing smiled into the night as Baekhyun shouted for Jongin to leave. Yixing sat in his chair with his feet on the chair and chin on his knees. He watched Baekhyun cry and fall to sleep. 


	2. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This AU is going to cover dark themes. So if you're uncomfortable with them please skip this AU. It's not for the faint of heart. There will probably be death, violence, psychological elements and blood. So this is your warning. Please do not continue to read this AU.  
> TW in this chapter// Violence, choking

Jaehyun tapped away at the table. Yixing grabbed his hand making him stop. Jaehyun started pouting. Yixing rubbed his cheek. He was just like Baekhyun but not Baekhyun. Jaehyun smiled and started tapping on the table again. Baekhyun skipped his way over with Chanyeol behind him. Chanyeol took a seat across from Yixing. Baekhyun started talking to Yixing as soon as he sat down. Chanyeol's head turned to Jaehyun. He smiled and Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. He looked back at Jaehyun. They could pass for twins. Chanyeol chuckled. He wondered how in love Yixing was with Baekhyun. He smirked and pulled Baekhyun in for a sloppy kiss. Baekhyun pulled back surprised and blushed. It didn't matter how Yixing felt about Baekhyun. Baekhyun was head over heels in love with Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn't listen to his own best friends so Chanyeol was certain a new neighbor would have no say. Chnayeol spoke up once and a while. The one who did the most talking was Baekhyun. Chanyeol started texting his wife back.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Jaehyun asked. Baekhyun smiled.

"We've been on and off," Baekhyun replied. Jaehun nodded and started drinking his smoothie.

"What about you two?" Chnayeol asked. Jaehyun shook his head.

"We're not dating. We're good friends." Jaehyun replied. Chanyeol nodded. Yixing stared at him.

"What's up with him looking like Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked directly. Baekhyun choked on his wine. Yixing turned to Jaehyun and then to Baekhyun.

"I don't see it," Yixing said. Baekhyun blushed. He noticed that they held some similarities but it was just a coincidence.

"You don't think you look like Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked Jaehyun. Jaehyun nodded.

"You even have red hair as Baekhyun did just a few weeks ago," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun rubbed his thigh.

"He is Jaehyun not Baekhyun."

"You're a weirdo. I bet all the guys you've been with hold similarities to Baekhyun," Chanyeol said chuckling.  Baekhyun cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine. Chanyeol rubbed his back and whispered in his ear.

"Oh umm we should get going," Baekhyun said smiling. They paid the whole bill and left. Jaehyun turned to Yixing who was gripping the tablecloth. Yixing dropped Jaehyun home after getting him to suck him off. When he got home, he could hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun fucking. They spent all day fucking and Yixing listened to all of it. Chanyeol left and an hour later, Kyungsoo came over. Yixing sat in the living room listening to them talk. He laughed with them. Yixing was happy to hear Baekhyun laughing. He flipped through his photobook of Baekhyun smiling. Yixing's phone started to ring it was the company. They needed him to shoot so he packed his things and left. He was stopped by his landlord who handed him the key to Baekhyun's apartment. Yixing headed to work. He ignored everyone and did his job. Yixing left without saying goodbye. He needed to get home to his angel. It became a habit for Yixing to find Baekhyun in anything. When he was eating he picked out meals that Baekhyun ate. When he shopped for clothes, he shopped for clothes that would suit Baekhyun. Yixing even started wearing light make-up. He was searching for Baekhyun everywhere. The time he spent with Baekhyun meant the most to Yixing. He took in whatever Baekhyun said. He remembered every detail about the man. From Baekhyun's nervous laugh to his habit of licking his lips when he talks too fast. Yixing loved it all. He took note of Baekhyun's daily routines. Baekhyun became his routine. Yixing decided to invite Baekhyun to the NYE party. Baekhyun was still getting ready as Yixing waited outside his door. Irene came out of her apartment.

"You look handsome," She said smiling at Yixing. Yixing stared at her and looked back at the door waiting for Baekhyun. The door opened and Irene jumped onto Baekhyun. He laughed.

"Baekhyun you are so cute," She said. He thanked her and they talked. Yixing's eyes never left Baekhyun. Irene glanced at him and got chills. She excused herself and left.

"She talks so much," Baekhyun said going to the elevator. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun was so excited to see Chanyeol. When they got there, he headed straight to the bar. Baekhyun thought the event was beautiful and fancy. He would never come to a party like this. Yixing sat at the bar buying whatever Baekhyun wanted. Minseok was the first to spot Baekhyun. He shook his head and went to find Sehun. Baekhyun spotted Chanyeol. he excused himself and went to him. Yixing paid for his drink and followed behind Baekhyun. He started taking photos of the event but mostly photos of Baekhyun. God, Baekhyun was so beautiful. Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol from behind. Chanyeol turned around shocked. His wife stared at Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun what are you doing?" Chanyeol asked pushing him off.

"Babe, I wanted to surprise you," Baekhyun said. Viann turned to Chanyeol.

"He is just joking baby. Baekhyun likes to joke around." Chanyeol stated.

"Joke around?" Baekhyun asked a sSehun started pulling him away. Yixing continued to take photos. Viann started shouting at Chanyeol and rushed out. Baekhyun slapped Sehun's arm and pulled away.

"Stop. You shouldn't be here. Security," Sehun spoke into his watch. Baekhyun ran away. Sehun sighed. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing and ran to the bar. He snatched the bottle from the bartender and pulled Yixing to the bathroom and hide. Yixing blocked the door and let Baekhyun sit on the counter and cry. He started drinking the bottle of vodka down. Baekhyun's pain turned into anger. He stumbled out of the bathroom and found Viann and Chanyeol again.

"You think I'm just going to -to be quiet. Chanyeol fucks me so much then he goes home to you!" Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol started laughing.

"He's drunk. Baekhyun I told you that your crush was too much," Chanyeol said grabbing Baekhyun. Viann watched her husband pull Baekhyun out of the room. She motioned for her guests to get back to their business. Chanyeol laughed and waved to the partygoers as he pulled Baekhyun to a private room. Sehun stood outside. Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun onto the couch. Baekhyun started crying again. Chanyeol started pacing and rubbing his head. 

"You lied to me. You're still with her." Baekhyun said trying to stand. Chanyeol grabbed his throat and shoved him back into the couch. He started choking him. Baekhyun slapped and clawed at his hand.

"You come to my fucking party and embarrass me! Have you lost your fucking mind? Saying those things to my wife! My wife!" Chanyeol shouted squeezing tighter.

"Baekhyun I will bury you. Do you understand me?" Chanyeol said. Baekhyun's rolled back. Chanyeol let go and Baekhyun gasped for air. He started hyperventilating. Sehun knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a min," Chanyeol said waiting for Baekhyun to calm down. Chanyeol fixed Baekhyun's clothes and smiled.

"Now, you're going to go out there and apologize to her." Chanyeol said before leaving. Baekhyun wiped his face and got himself together. His throat was burning and he knew his neck would bruise tomorrow. Baekhyun found Viann and apologized for his outburst.

"It's not true. I'm sorry," He said with his head down. She smiled and nodded. Baekhyun decided to leave. He had been humiliated enough. He sat on the curb crying as the clock ticked down to midnight. He could hear the cheers. He texted Kyungsoo and waited for an Uber. Yixing put down his camera and stopped taking photos as the uber pulled off. A coworker laughed and pulled Yixing back inside. Yixing sat at the bar listening to everyone enjoy their night. The bartender went to speak to someone. Yixing grabbed the ice pick off off the block of ice and walked away. He made his way to Chanyeol as he clutched the ice pick tightly in his hand. Angel didn't deserve to cry. Chanyeol was the main reason for his cries. Yixing would solve that problem. He was about to stab Chanyeol in his side but Viann pulled him into a hug. Yixing hid it behind his back. Minseok caught a glimpse but said nothing.

-

-

The mid-January snow fell lightly into the night. Every since NYE, Baekhyun has avoided Yixing. Yixing felt awful about what happened and apologized but Baekhyun said he needed space. Yixing gave him space. Well, that's what Baekhyun thought. Yixing stood outside Baekhyun's room listening to the new guy fuck into his angel. Yixing quickly hid in the coat closet as the bedroom door opened. It was Kyungsoo. Yixing frowned. Why Kyungsoo? Why? Baekhyun left the room and went to the kitchen. Yixing smiled watching his cute little-naked butt.

"We should tell Jongdae we're sleeping with each other. I don't want things to get weird," Baekhyun said.

"No," Kyungsoo said suddenly. Baekhyun turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"Let's wait some more. It's my birthday. I don't want drama," Kyungsoo said kissing his lips. Baekhyun nodded and pulled him back into the bedroom. Yixing left the apartment running into Irene. She stared at him and he stared at her. Yixing went to his apartment and cursed himself. The next day she told and Yixing said rude things to Baekhyun. He could hear him crying to Kyungsoo. Yixing started biting his lips again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Yixing said covering his ears. The next few days, Yixing was busy with work. He ran into Baekhyun but they never said anything to each other. One day, they both arrived home at the same time. Baekhyun sighed. He leaned against his door staring at Yixing. Yixing ignored him and opened his door but Baekhyun grabbed his wrist.

"Escape Room came out today. Let's go see," Baekhyun said. Yixing looked at him. Jaehyun came running to the door in a t-shirt.

"I missed you," He said kissing Yixing's face. Baekhyun dropped his hand.

"Oh. Hi Baekhyun," Jaehyun said smiling. Baekhyun took a peek inside the apartment. It was brighter. The furniture he loved so much was gone.

"I just finished making the bed. I'm going to get dressed then we can go see that rom-com," Jaehyun said turning and leaving. Rom-Com? Yixing hated those as much as Baekhyun. And Jaehyun went to Yixing's bedroom? Baekhyun didn't even know Jaehyun was there. He never heard them. Baekhyun quickly went into his apartment. He was embarrassed. Baekhyun sat down on his couch and turned on the tv. Yixing sat in his darkroom looking at his new photos of Baekhyun from that day. Baekhyun went on his job had a coffee break and then went shopping before coming back him. Yixing smiled running his finger across Baekhyun's lips.

"Angel. My angel," He said. Yixing smiled and kissed the photo. Angel.


	3. Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Character Death, mentions of vomit, blood

Baekhyun fixed his hair in the mirror and turned around smiling at Yixing.

"You look very handsome," Yixing said handing him his coat.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dye my hair black but it fits." He said laughing and taking the coat.

"Have a good night. I'll see you when you get back," Yixing said walking him to his door. Baekhyun nodded. He gave Yixing one last smile before leaving. Yixing ended up with Viann. She spent the first hour crying about Chanyeol. Yixing held her and let her cry out. He encouraged her to go to her calm place. She walked around the greenhouse with Yixing telling him about her plants. It wasn't his first time in there. Viann made Yixing take photos of her. Yixing sat down in a chair and she climbed onto his lap kissing his face. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to go catch Chanyeol in the act?" Yixing asked.

"I checked. They said there wasn't a room under his name,"

"It's probably under Byun Baekhyun, silly," Yixing said kissing her nose. She blushed. She called them back and sure enough, there was a room for Byun Baekhyun. Yixing drove her to the hotel and waited in the car. Viann took the elevator upstairs. The cheating duo had just finished dinner. She used the key she took off one of the cleaning lady's cart and opened the door. She could hear Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol talking to him sweetly. Suddenly, her body filled with rage.

"You son of a bitch!" Viann shouted grabbed Baekhyun by his hair. Baekhyun grabbed her wrist. She scratched his face and he shoved her off. 

"How could you? You lied to me!" Viann screamed. She picked up the champagne bottle. Chanyeol started screaming at Baekhyun to get the fuck out. Baekhyun ran to the bedroom crying. Baekhyun waited for things to calm down. He went back out there and Chanyeol and Vi were gone. Baekhyun decided to stay in the bedroom. When Chanyeol returned, he was drunk and screaming at Baekhyun for ruining his marriage. He grabbed Baekhyun and threw him on the floor. Baekhyun quickly got up and ran to the bedroom where he stayed all night and indulged in the mini bar until he passed out. Chanyeol finally arrived later. He poured himself another drink and sat down on the couch. He should apologize to Baekhyun. Viann wanted a divorce now. It's not like he would be seriously affected by it. Chanyeol chuckled. He bit down on the ice and finished his drink. Well, at least he still has Baekhyun. He will always have Baekhyun. Chanyeol sat there drinking for another hour. When he stood up his stomach didn't feel so good. Chanyeol leaned over throwing up his dinner. He dropped to his knees. Chanyeol tried to reach for his phone but a hand grabbed his chin. Yixing smiled.

"Goodnight," Yixing said injecting Chanyeol inside his mouth with the needle. He pulled it out and watched Chanyeol drop face down.

"Do you want to know what I just did? That's a nifty little drug called Succinylcholine. It's used for surgeries as anesthesia. It relaxes your whole body within seconds. You can't blink, move, oh and breathe. It must really suck for you though? On top of the oleander you've been munching on in your ice, it hurts. Your insides feel like they are bubbling and you can't move a muscle. You really thought I would let you hurt Baekhyun. Do you know how many hours Baekhyun spent crying over you since I met him? 1464 hours! I would love to torture but time is short. Goodbye channie," Yixing said smiling. He looks toward the bedroom and smiled. Baekhyun was safe now.

-

-

Baekhyun waited in the car covering his face. He hadn't stopped crying since they left the hospital and that was two hours ago. Yixing made him get checked but Baekhyun was so zoned out that he didn't pay much attention. Yixing finished pumping gas and got back inside.

"Rest," Yixing said pushing Baekhyun's seat back. Baekhyun cried himself to sleep. Even when they arrived at Yixing's other apartment he cried for days. It took a few weeks for Baekhyun to lighten up. He sat in the living room watching some old movies as Yixing made him something to eat again.

"You eat all your lunch. I have to go to work," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded his head. He started eating the soup and sandwich. Yixing went to work and arrived home only to check the mail. He left Baekhyun's mail where it was. Kyungsoo was standing at Baekhyun's door.

"Where is he?" He asked. Yixing ignored him. Kyungsoo grabbed Yixing.

"I don't know! I'm worried just like you but he hasn't called me." Yixing said pushing him off. Yixing had to stay at this apartment for a few days so things wouldn't look too suspicious. He missed Baekhyun so much. He hopes he wasn't lonely and that he was eating. After three days, Yixing rushed back. Baekhyun was laying on the couch in his underwear and pink sweater. He was fast asleep. Yixing couldn't help himself so he started taking photos. He put his camera down and touched Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun wiped his face and sat up. He climbed into Yixing's lap and yawned.

"I tried to cook your soup but it wasn't as yummy as you make it," Baekhyun said rubbing his eyes. Yixing kissed the corner of his mouth and went to make him soup. Viann had been arrested for the murder of Chanyeol and the hospital released info about Baekhyun. Yixing planned everything perfectly. It was believed that Viann wanted to get rid of Chanyeol and his lover so she tried to poison them. She ended up only killing Chanyeol. Baekhyun escaped and fled afraid she would come after him. At least that's the story the police came up with. Yixing fed Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared at the tv watching his favorite scene. Baekhyun felt full and sleepy. He laid in bed with Yixing listening to Yixing talk about his friend Nini who was coming to visit. Baekhyun grew closer to Yixing. They only had each other. So, in that tiny apartment Baekhyun let Yixing take care of him. He listened to Baekhyun rant and even gave him advice. Baekhyun wanted to let himself fall for Yixing but it was something holding him back. He woke up one night crying and Yixing held him until he calmed down. Baekhyun felt safe with Yixing. Three months went by just like that. Baekhyun didn't even realize it. Where did time go?

-

-

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Jongdae stood in the apartment shocked.

"Baekhyun. I thought you were dead! Where have you been?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun didn't want to get Yixing in trouble.

"I hid until it was safe and she was away," Baekhyun said repeating the story Yixing told him. It took a few days for Baekhyun to snap back into real life. He went to visit Chanyeol's grave with Kyungsoo. He cried but that was the last tears Baekhyun would ever cry for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo started asking Baekhyun what he did all those months but it felt like a big blur. He just reminds his late night talks with Yixing. Yixing knocked on his door later in the day and Kyungsoo and Jongdae gave them room to catch up.

"I can't really tell them everything but thank you Yixing," Baekhyun said holding him. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun safe so that's all that mattered. Yixing would always protect Baekhyun from anyone. As summer turned into fall and fall into winter, Baekhyun and Yixing became inseparable. Baekhyun was back to laughing, hanging out and sleeping around. It upset Yixing. Baekhyun wasn't just some object for people to use. He wished Baekhyun saw himself the way Yixing saw him. His angel wasn't like anything else in this world. No one should be touching him. Not even Yixing. Yixing scrubbed Baekhyun's apartment clean. He needed to get rid of the disgusting people that Baekhyun allowed in here. Baekhyun came out surprised to see his apartment in such a clean state. He got used to Yixing coming and going in his apartment. Yixing also gave Baekhyun a key to his apartment. Baekhyun decided to go thank him but Yixing wasn't home. Baekhyun noticed the door to the darkroom open. Baekhyun shrugged and went inside. A single photo was hanging up. Baekhyun pulled it down. It was a photo of him sleeping from a few days ago. Baekhyun turned it around. He doesn't remember Yixing coming over. Baekhyun put it back and left the room. Yixing was home now.

"You take photos of me sleeping?" Baekhyun asked laughing.

"Only that once. You looked really nice," Yixing explained putting his bag down. Baekhyun sat down on the couch.

"How come you've never tried to sleep with me? Am I ugly?"

"No."

"Ran through?"

"No! stop saying stuff like that. I want to be in a relationship," Yixing said looking away shyly. Baekhyun started laughing and stood up.

"You can be so cute sometimes," Baekhyun said holding his face. Yixing pulled him closer.

"Kiss me," Baekhyun said. And of course, Yixing kissed him. Baekhyun was sitting on Yixing's lap as the older man jerked him off and kissed him. Yixing pulled back from his lips and started sucking on his neck.

"I'm cumming," Baekhyun said. Yixing let Baekhyun cum into his fist. Baekhyun smiled and fixed himself before leaving. Yixing stared at the cum in his hand. That was the first time he touched Baekhyun like that. Yixing went to the bathroom and pulled out a small container pushing Baekhyun's cum into it. He closed it smiled. Baekhyun came so much. Yixing washed his hands and then placed it into the freezer. Yixing has been collecting all sorts of things from Baekhyun. He was excited about what he just added. Yixing decided to go into his closet and add the most recent photos of Baekhyun. He picked up the box he bought recently. It was a home surveillance camera. Yixing had to always watch. 


	4. Just You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// panic attack, hallucinations

Yixing stood outside of the bar. He hated coming to places like this. Yixing sucked his teeth and walked inside. Does this count as a date? Yixing smiled as he made his way over to a dancing Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around smiling with a drink in his hand. Yixing smiled and reached out to touch him but Jongin quickly snatched Baekhyun away. He kissed him sloppily. Yixing stared at them. He thought Baekhyun invited him for a night out. A hand slapped Yixing's back and handed him a beer. It was one of Jongin's friends. Yixing looked at the beer and back at Baekhyun who was dancing on Jongin. Yixing turned away and went to the bar. He sat there watching Baekhyun laugh and drink with his friends. Every now and then Baekhyun would make out with Jongin and Kris. Yixing squeezed the bottle in his hand. Yixing felt betrayed. Baekhyun knew he thought this night was for them only. Yixing decided to go over and confront Baekhyun. He pulled him away from Jongin and went to talk to in the bathroom.

"Yixing hehe. You did come. Drinks are on Jongin. So get whatever you want," Baekhyun said giggling. Yixing took the drink out of Baekhyun's hand.

"No more drinks for you. You're being reckless." Yixing said. Baekhyun pouted.

"You're not my father," Baekhyun said snatching it back. Yixing tried to grab it but some grabbed him. It was the guy from earlier that handed him a beer. Jongin came into the bathroom looking for Baekhyun. Baekhyun left quickly and Yixing called after him. Jongin shoved Yixing into the wall.

"Fuckk off freak," He said before walking to the bathroom. Yixing ignored him and went to look for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was sitting on Kris' lap letting the other male suck on his neck. Yixing gritted his teeth and stormed over. He pulled Baekhyun off of Kris' lap.

"Stop it! Yixing just stop and give me a breather. You're not my father or my boyfriend! You keep trying to control my life. I don't need you to!" Baekhyun shouted. Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun as he stormed away. Everyone was staring at Yixing. He left the area and went to the bar. Yixing's eyesight started to blur. He didn't want to cry but hearing Baekhyun say those words hurt. Yixing was embarrassed. The loud music mixed with loud people and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol started getting to Yixing. Jongin shoved Yixing.

"Why don't you get lost and stop making everyone uncomfortable, freak," He said as his friend shoved Yixing into him. Yixing couldn't take it. There were too many people, sounds, and smell. He begins to panic. A drink was thrown onto him. Yixing held his chest and tried to breathe. Everyone started calling him a freak. Yixing dropped to his knees and covered his ears.

"What's wrong with him?" The friend asked. Jongin shook his head. Yixing was now in a fetal position crying on the ground. So many voices kept calling him names. Baekhyun shoved Jongin out of the way.

"Fuck off! What did you guys do to him!" He shouted pulling Yixing into his lap. Baekhyun started wiping his tears.

"I'm here. It's Baekhyun. I'm here, Yixing." He whispered. Once Baekhyun got him to calm down, they left the bar and went home. Baekhyun laid in his bed cradling Yixing's head.

"Can you sing me a song?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"What song would you like me to sing?" He asked.

"Hush Little Baby," Yixing said burying his face into Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun shrugged.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Baekhyun sang softly until Yixing's clutch on his shirt loosened and he was calm. He kissed his forehead. Yixing was such a gentle person.

"Where are your parents?" Baekhyun asked. The whole year Bakhyun had known Yixing, he never talked about his family. In fact, no one knew anything about Yixing. He appeared on the scene one day.

"My father passed away when I was a child and my mother raised me after that. I love her. She's sweet and kind like you," Yixing said. Baekhyun rubbed his back.

"Sing it again," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled and sang until he heard light snores.

-

-

It had been a few days since the bar incident. Jongin apologized and Yixing accepted it because of Baekhyun. He didn't like Jongin at all. Yixing had been watching Jongin very closely since he decided to make himself permanent in Baekhyun's life. He followed him and soon undercovered Jongin's little secret. Yixing sat back smiling. It wouldn't be him to expose Jongin. He wanted Baekhyun to see for himself. Yixing felt hurt when Baekhyun told him about dating Jongin. It wasn't fair. Yixing sat in his closet looking at his collection of Baekhyun. He was truly divine. Yixing heard arguing and quickly left his room. Baekhyun's parents were back.

"We ask you for help and you won't even help us! Are your pimps not paying you enough?" His father shouted. 

"Honey, stop," His mother cried. Baekhyun went storming out of the apartment and of course, Yixing followed him. Baekhyun sat on the steps with his head in his lap.

"I must look so pathetic?" Baekhyun said sitting up with tears in his eyes. Yixing took off his jacket and put it around Baekhyun. He sat down letting his angel lean on him. They sat there until Baekhyun calmed down. Yixing said he would take him out for dinner. Yixing went back upstairs to grab Baekhyun's things from his apartment. Mr.Byun didn't say anything and Yixing was glad. He would've cut his tongue out and fed it to him. Once Yixing was downstairs, Jongin was already there holding Baekhyun. Baekhyun blew Yixing off to go be with Jongin. Yixing smiled watching them leave and them he wore a dark glare. Meanwhile, Sehun had successfully made it into Yixing's apartment. He went straight to his dark room. That's when Sehun received the texts from Minseok. Sehun opened the door just as the front door opened. Sehun closed it back. His heart was pounding. If Yixing really did kill Chanyeol and make their inside man disappear, he was in trouble. They tried to break in when Yixing went to the bar but Irene was around. They had been watching Yixing for the last few days. He had the same routine every day. Sehun heard Yiixng's foots steps so he hid under a desk. The door opened.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// suicide attempt, kidnapping, torture

Baekhyun sat on his bed staring at the wall. Everything had gone to shit in his life since he lost Chanyeol. Baekhyun was in one of his large crewnecks. It still had his scent. Or maybe Baekhyun was just losing his mind? It must be the drugs making his mind play tricks. Baekhyun laid down and started crying again. Ever since his father came back and crushed him, Baekhyun couldn't do anything. He felt crushed. So he isolated himself. Drinking and getting high helped keep his thoughts in order. Baekhyun was crumpled. Everything he was had been trampled on by others. It was quite sad. How did he get to this point? Baekhyun didn't know. He started sobbing again. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He lost his friends, his job was moving slow, and Chanyeol. After losing Chanyeol, Baekhyun's life went straight to Hell. Baekhyun sat up. Life couldn't get any worse from here. Baekhyun stumbled out of the bed and grabbed the bottle and pills. He emptied it on his bed and sat there for 10 mins quietly. Life without Chanyeol wasn't life at all. Baekhyun was convinced he was in Hell and since he was in Hell dying would be an honor. Baekhyun scooped the pills up and washed them down with liquor. He laid back waiting for forever sleep to take over.

-

-

Yixing wiped the blood from the knife onto the man's pants. He tossed it and grabbed the thread and needle. The man had passed out as soon as Yixing started cutting his tongue. Speaking of the tongue. Yixing picked it up and turned it around. he smiled at his work. Yixing started humming Hush Little Baby as he sewed the man's mouth shut. Irene was blowing up his phone asking about Baekhyun. Baekhyun had shut himself in the apartment. He turned off the power which cut the stream. Yixing snuck into the room when Baekhyun was sleeping. Besides drinking himself into a slumber he was fine. it pissed Yixing off. All of this. Yixing tried so hard to take care of Baekhyun. He tried to protect but Baekhyun continued to cause harm to himself. Yixing showered and got ready to toss the old man in a shady part of a city two hours away. When he finally got home, he didn't hear Baekhyun crying. Yixing went to check on him. He noticed the empty pill bottle which meant Baekhyun tried to kill himself. Luckily, Yixing switched the pills for candy. Baekhyun passed out from the liquor. Yixing punched the wall. He had enough. This was the last fucking straw. Yixing threw Baekhyun's phone causing the screen to crack. His stupid message about Chanyeol! Chanyeol has been dead a long time! All Baekhyun cared about was Chanyeol. Chanyeol Chanyeol! What about Baekhyun? Yixing picked him up and brought him to his apartment.

-

-

When Baekhyun woke up he was in a bed. He tried to sit up but his wrists and legs were tied to the bed. He started to panic as he remembers Yixing.

"Let me go! Please!" Baekhyun cried. He twisted and turned but the ropes burned his skin. Baekhyun started crying. He was scared. The door opened to Yixing. He had a chair in his hand and sat down in it.

"Please, I won't tell anyone. Please let me go," Baekhyun begged.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you? How much have you hurt yourself already? I've been with you for a year and you have destroyed yourself for others. It pissed me off. " Yixing said.

"They will come looking for me," 

"Who? Kyungsoo? Jongdae? Don't make me laugh. You are alone. No one will look for you. Here in this apartment, it's just us," Yixing said smiling.

"You fucking psychopath! You lunatic. I'll kill you!" Baekhyun screamed.

"Now you're upset. But I didn't ruin those relationships with everyone. That was your own doing. You can be selfish for the wrong things." Yixing said standing up. Baekhyun started screaming which only made Yixing laugh

"Soundproof. No one can hear you, angel." Yixing said with a smirk. Baekhyun spent the next hours thrashing in bed. His wrists and ankles stained in red. Yixing stood outside the door listening to his cries. He decided to make Baekhyun food. Baekhyun stared at him as the door opened. Yixing sat the food down. Yixing positioned Baekhyun up so that he could eat.

"Open your mouth," Yixing said. Baekhyun turned his face. Yixing grabbed it and shoved the spoon into his mouth. Baekhyun spat it into Yixing's face. Yixing smiled and wiped it.

"Then you won't eat for three days," Yixing said taking the tray.  And for three days, Baekhyun laid there starving. On the morning of the 4th day, Yixing brought him food. This time Baekhyun ate. When he was finished he turned his head. He didn't want to look at Yixing. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Yixing cleaned his wrists and ankles.

"You smell so let's get you washed up," Yixing said untying the rope on Baekhyun's wrist. As soon as it was loose, Baekhyun threw a punch. Yixing grabbed his arm and twisted it. He pushed Baekhyun face down into the mattress. 

"Do that again and I will dislocate it," Yixing said pushing his face further down. Yixing took off the ropes only to put on cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He let Baekhyun wash himself up and helped him dress. Yixing tied Baekhyun back down.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Baekhyun whispered.

"I want you to see what I see," Yixing said closing the door. Baekhyun felt the tears falling down his face. He was going to die here He wished he listened to Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol. Oh, god Chanyeol.

"Yixing!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing opened the door and leaned on the door frame.

"Yes." He said crossing his arms.

"Did you kill Chanyeol?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Yixing replied. Baekhyun closed his eyes waiting for this nightmare to be over. But it was just the beginning. 


	6. Can't Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Baekhyun woke up to his arms and legs tied to the bed once again. Baekhyun looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little after 1 pm. Baekhyun knew Yixing would be bringing lunch soon. Right on time, the door opened. Yixing placed his tray down and untied his wrist. Baekhyun sat up and ate quietly.

"Would you like to shower?" Yixing asked sitting down on the bed.

"I would like you to leave me alone," Baekhyun replied.

"I can't do that," Yixing said. Baekhyun pushed his tray.

"What did Jongdae mean by I'm supposed to be dead?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing chuckled and took the tray. Baekhyun started untying his ankles. He got out of the bed and went to look for keys to the lock. He had to get out of here. Yixing always took showers after feeding Baekhyun so Baekhyun knew he had time. He searched the bedroom and finally went to the living room. Baekhyun started digging through Yixing's pants. He found nothing. Baekhyun went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife. Maybe he could pick the lock. Baekhyun sat on his knees trying to get the lock. Yixing crossed his arms and chuckled. He left Baekhyun's ankles loosely tied on purpose. Baekhyun turned around pointing the knife at him.

"Back off, Let me out or I will kill you!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing smirked.

"Go ahead." He said knowing that Baekhyun wouldn't. Baekhyun stood up holding the knife. Yixing stepped closer until he was face to face with Baekhyun. He put the knife to his neck. 

"Angel, do it," Yixing said. Baekhyun dropped the knife and smacked him across the face. Yixing grabbed his neck and slammed him into the door.

"I've done everything for you! And you still look at me with no love in your eyes. Do I have to carve my fucking heart out and give it to you?" Yixing said choking him. Baekhyun scratched his face and dug his finger into his eye. Yixing let go of him. Baekhyun kicked him sending him to the floor.

"Let me go! You can't keep me here!" Baekhyun cried. Yixing got up and Baekhyun backed up. Baekhyun just sat down and curled up on the floor. He was trapped here. Even if he did escape. There was no one in this town. How did this happen to him? Yixing started pulling him back to the bedroom. Baekhyun was tied back down and left for two days. When Yixing finally came back, he let Baekhyun shower and eat. Baekhyun was ready to give up fighting. He had ruined all of his relationships with the people in his life. No one was looking for him. Baekhyun felt defeated. He was going to die here. Baekhyun accepted his fate.

"I'll stay with you forever," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing turned around.

"What did you say?" Yixing asked sitting on the bed.

"I will stay with you forever. Just treat me better than they did." Baekhyun replied. Yixing pulled him into a hug. Everyone back home hated Baekhyun. They used him but Baekhyun didn't value himself not the way Yixing valued him. In Yixing's eyes, Baekhyun was an angel, a grace from above, and he shouldn't be tainted by the world. So, Baekhyun slowly stripped away everything that was left. And slowly the memories of Baekhyun hiding in this apartment after Chanyeol's death came back. Yixing fed him lies about the world outside. Viann had been arrested a long time ago but Yixing made him believe that Baekhyun was still a suspect. Every day Yixing fed him soup but it was laced with hallucinogens. Baekhyun's reality was so far drifted during those months but now it all came crashing back. Tears fell down Baekhyun's face as Yixing held him. This was the end. The days and nights blended together as he let himself slip slowly into madness. Yixing kissed his cheek every morning before he left. Baekhyun didn't have to be tied to the bed anymore. He had a collar around his neck that would only let him go so far around the room. When Yixing came home from god knows were, they would eat silently. Baekhyun pushed his plate away and crawled into Yixing's lap. Why couldn't he open his eyes before? Yixing loved Baekhyun. He protected him and never asked for anything in return. Baekhyun smiled playing with his ears. Maybe he was really losing his mind or maybe he was falling in love. Baekhyun kissed his lips. They tingled from the spices still present on his lips from dinner. Yixing held his hips as Baekhyun deepened the kiss. Baekhyun started pulling at his shirt. 

"Angel, what are you doing?" Yixing said laughing.

"I want to do this with you. I want to feel you inside of me," Baekhyun replied. Yixing kissed his face. Yixing removed their plates and climbed into bed. Their clothes were tossed to the ground. Yixing smiled looking at Baekhyun's soft body. his hands touched him so delicately. Baekhyun started blushing. Yixing got up to find his camera. Baekhyun was already on his knees. He took Yixing's cock in his hand once he returned.

"What are you doing?" Yixing said pulling his hand off.

"I was going to blow you," Baekhyun said shyly. He has heard Yixing fuck plenty of times to know that he was good in bed. So why is he being so weird?

"Lay down, angel. I'll take care of you," Yixing said. Baekhyun laid back and watched Yixing take photos of him. He was shy at first but he got used to it quickly. Yixing complimented him every photo. Baekhyun even started posing. He got on his hands and knees and turned around so that his pink hole was in sight. Yixing's mouth watered. He put his camera down and started kissing Baekhyun's cheeks. Yixing bit Baekhyun's left cheek leaving his teeth marks. Baekhyun let out a soft moan when he felt Yixing's lips kiss his hole. Yixing smiled and kissed it again. He spreads him open and licks from the bottom all the way to the top. Baekhyun shakes with excitement. Before he knows it, Yixing is tonguing his ass down. Quite literally. Baekhyun starts rocking back so he can fuck Yixing's face. Yixing massages each cheek letting Baekhyun fuck his tongue. Baekhyun falls face down into the pillow and starts to jerk himself off. It wasn't going to take him long to cum at this rate. Yixing's tongue was better than a few dicks Baekhyun recalled. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut as he came and Yixing continued to eat him out until he was satisfied which resulted in two more orgasms. Baekhyun's chest and face were red. Yixing started rubbing his thighs.

"Did that feel good?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. He stared up at Yixing and smiled.

"Can I put it in?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded his head eagerly. Yixing's cock was already leaking. Baekhyun wanted to suck it but Yixing wouldn't let him. Yixing slapped his dick against Baekhyun's wet hole. He clenched and shivered. Yixing leaned down and started to insert his cock. Baekhyun reached up to hold on to Yixing as he pushed deeper inside of him. Yixing started kissing on his face and once again tell him how beautiful he looked. Baekhyun loved it. Once Yixing was fully in, Baekhyun was already begging for him to fuck him hard. Yixing's hips started moving teasingly slow. He would tease Baekhyun's spot before pulling back out. Baekhyun was sobbing. Yixing kissed along his face. Baekhyun pulled his face up. He stared at him. Yixing was so handsome. Baekhyun pulled him down for a full kiss. And suddenly, the atmosphere changed. Yixing was fucking into him harshly. Baekhyun became a mess under him. He was begging for Yixing to fuck him hard. Yixing wrapped a hand around his throat. Baekhyun squeezed it letting him know he wanted to choke. And Yixing did. Yixing did whatever Baekhyun told him to do. he spanked him, bit, choked, and fucked Baekhyun until he was a spazzing on the body. Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun and watched his body shake from another orgasm. 

"Ahh," Baekhyun said as Yixing inserted himself again. His body was overly sensitive. Every touch on his skin had Baekhyun shaking. It didn't help that the older male was pounding into him rapidly. Baekhyun came again and this time Yixing was filling him up as well. 5 mins passed before Yixing pulled out of him and laid down. Baekhyun frowned. Empty. He felt empty. Yixing's cum was leaking out. Baekhyun used his finger to push it back in causing himself to moan. He wanted to go again. He felt embarrassed how he came so much and Yixing only came once.

"You only came once," Baekhyun said spreading his legs. Yixing got in between Baekhyun's legs and kissed them.

"It's fine. Was that good enough for you? Do you want more?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun started crying. Yixing pulled him into a hug. 

"Why?" Baekhyun cried. Yixing kissed his face.

"Why what?" Yixing asked.

"Why are you treating me like this?" He asked.

"You deserve it. My angel deserves it," Yixing replied which sent Baekhyun into a crying fit. After a long shower, the two found themselves kissing softly in bed. Nothing about it was sexual. They were just two people lost in their world. Their lips chasing after each other. Day and Night. Day and Night. Night and Day. Baekhyun slipped away and deeper into Yixing's world. Baekhyun moaned as Yixing bounced him up and down on his cock. It was the middle of the day and Baekhyun wanted to be fucked on the white carpet in the living room. Yixing kissed his lips.

"Fuck," He said slapping Baekhyun's ass hard.

"Again!" Baekhyun shouted. And what Baekhyun wanted, Baekhyun got. Baekhyun sat on the counter watching Yixing cook. He looked down at the silver chain attached to his collar. Yixing made it longer so that he could walk around freely when Yixing was gone. Baekhyun stared at the jade forest on Yixing's hip. He smiled looking at the hickies he left around it. Baekhyun used his toe to touch it.

"What does this mean?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing turned to him.

"Nothing," Yixing replied. Baekhyun poked it again.

"It's not nothing if you got it permanently on your body," Baekhyun said. Yixing grabbed his ankle and smirked.

"Come on. You know everything about me. So tell me something about you. What was little Yixing like?" Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing stood in between his legs. Baekhyun smiled at him and pecked his lips. He wrapped his legs around his waist as Yixing leaned onto the counter.

"Little Yixing was an interesting person," Yixing said against his lips.

"Are your parents alive?" Baekhyun asked playing with his ears.

"My father is dead and my mother lives in the village still," Yixing said kissing Baekhyun's cheek.

"Let's not talk about me anymore," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"Can you tell me you love me," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing kissed his lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing picked him up off the counter. Baekhyun smiled as Yixing carried him to the couch. Yixing returned to finish cooking. His phone was left on the coffee table unlocked. Baekhyun reached for it. He stared at the phone thinking.


	7. Give Me A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of suicide

Baekhyun held Yixing's hand as they made their way down the path. The moon was bright and the air was cool. It was a beautiful night. Yixing stopped to take a few pictures of their surroundings and sometimes he asked Baekhyun to pose. Baekhyun pulled Yixing into a kiss. They started their new life together a year ago. Baekhyun started writing under a new name and company and Yixing took photos. They had more than enough money to last them for years. They now lived in China under different names, different people. Baekhyun continued to kiss Yixing under the moon. Yixing smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and got down on one knee. Baekhyun prepared himself for the next moment. Yixing opened the box and Baekhyun tackled him and kissed his face.

"Yes. Yes," He said. Yixing chuckled and sat up to put the ring on his finger. Baekhyun already wore a ring but since they started dating he put it on a necklace. Yixing slipped the ring on and kissed his lips. The very next day they got married. Baekhyun was the happiest he has ever been. They took a mini honeymoon to Hawaii. When they got back home, Yixing started having nightmares. Baekhyun held him until he stopped crying. Yixing started seeing a therapist shortly after. Junmyeon had told Baekhyun that memories might come back. Baekhyun didn't want them to even if it mean Yixing forgetting all of their memories. The good the bad and the ugly. Baekhyun didn't care. Baekhyun loved Yixing then, now, and forever. He was free from everything that confined him to a life of pain. He was free from his past. Yixing was free and it's all Baekhyun wanted. Yixing held onto Baekhyun tightly until he could calm down. A few days later, Yixing wanted answers. Baekhyun showed Yixing old photos of them. He left out the bad parts and also how Yixing lost his memories. Baekhyun didn't want to revisit it. Yixing was shot by Junmyeon but he didn't die. the bullet went in and came out his cheek. There was damage and Yixing was in a coma for a long time but when he woke up he couldn't remember a lot. Some days Yixing would just blank out and stare into space for hours. Baekhyun kissed his cheek to bring him back. But one morning, Yixing didn't wake up.

-

-

Yixing sat up in a white room. He felt the eyepatch over his left eye. Sitting across the room was Nini. 

"Is this Hell?" Yixing asked. Nini laughed and walked over to the bed. She climbed on. The room changed to outdoors. They were sitting on swings in their village park. 

"Baekhyun's waiting for you, you know?" Nini said swinging. Yixing turned his head to watch her.

"I can't go back. I ruined everything for him," Yixing said looking down at his hands. 

"life hasn't been easy for any of us," Nini said stopping. She took Yixing's hand. Yixing remembered growing up here. The kids tormented him because his mother killed his father. He was abusive. She told Yixing he disappeared but Yixing saw everything. Nini was a popular girl that everyone was in love with. Yixing didn't stalk her. It was her mother he was in love with. One night while watching through the window, Yixing found out their family secret. Yixing held Nini's hand.

"My mother and father treated me as a slave. My mother let my father-"Nini stopped talking as Yixing hugged her. If it wasn't for Yixing stalking his mother Nini wouldn't have made it out alive that night. Yixing told her to tell the police that he was stalking her. Nini was sent away after that incident. Yixing ran away and was brought into the Jade forest organization. He wanted to protect people that he loved. Back then he couldn't but now that he was trained he could. He couldn't protect his mother which lead to her downfall. And by the time he found Nini she was married to an abusive cheating piece of shit. The man even brought his mistress to live in their home. Narae fell in love with Nini. He found out and threatened both of them. Nini killed herself in her letter she addressed Yixing but her husband found the letter and left Narae's name for Yixing. Yixing thought it was the reason for her suicide so he went after Narae. Two years later he received the real letter. Yixing tore the husband apart. Guilt began to destroy Yixing day by day. The killings became second nature to him...Then he met Baekhyun. Nini held Yixing's face in her cold hands. Tears were falling down his face.

"Yixing, you've been with me all these years. Thank you for loving me and protecting me the best you could but it's time to let me go. You deserve to be happy and free. My presence has only brought pain to your life. Please return to Baekhyun and be happy. Goodbye XingXing," She said kissing his lips lightly. Yixing tried to hold her but she vanished. When he opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. He felt a warm hand in his hand. He squeezed it and a redhead popped up.

"Jiashuai," Baekhyun said smiling.

"Hi Angel," Yixing replied. Baekhyun started crying. Yixing was back. All of Yixing was back. He climbed onto the bed and hugged him. Yixing chuckled. He pulled Baekhyun in for a kiss. Junmyeon sat in the corner smiling. He gave Yixing a smile. Baekhyun sta there talking Yixing's head off for hours. Finally, he decided to go to the cafe to get dinner. Junmyeon approached him.

"Why didn't you let me die there?" Yixing asked touching his face. Junmyeon shot him in the face.

"You did die for a min but then you're heartbeat picked back up. I couldn't let you die twice."

"You know how to shoot. You missed." Yixing said. Junmyeon chuckled.

"Your family. Zhang Yixing is dead. Go enjoy life. don't question fate," Junmyeon said. Yixing opened his mouth to talk but Baekhyun came back. He placed the food on the stand and crawled on the bed. He cuddled to Yixing's side. Yixing kissed his forehead as Junmyeon left. Fate huh? It didn't take long for Yixing to get back to life with Baekhyun. He spun Baekhyun around as the snow started to fall. It was their first normal Christmas. Yixing pulled him close and kissed his lips. Baekhyun giggled.

"I love you, angel," Yixing said stepping back. Baekhyun winked and held a pose as Yixing took a photo of him. The photo came out beautiful. Yixing hung it up in the room if their house together. A room filled with photos of Baekhyun. Yixing smiled as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist. Chances sometimes need to be taken for the outcome has many endings. Yixing took his chance and it brought him, Baekhyun, his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to end this saying this is fiction. This story does not hold my beliefs on stalking and murder. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time.


	8. Couldn't Be More In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the chapters for Temptation AU on asheepdream on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// violence, blood

Baekhyun went to the locker room to find Jongdae and Junmyeon. Jongdae almost tackled him to the floor. Baekhyun sat on the bench as they waited to hear everything. Baekhyun's legs and ass was still sore. When he showered this morning he found some light bruising. He told Yixing no hickeys but that asshole didn't listen. Baekhyun told his friends small details about last night. He told them that he was planning on moving out of Nini's place and in with Yixing. Both of them were happy for Baekhyun. He seemed to really like Yixing. Kyungsoo didn't approve but he kept comments to himself. Yixing walked into the locker room and the guys started giggling before leaving. Yixing pulled Baekhyun up and started kissing him down.

"You're sweaty and gross," Baekhyun giggled in between kisses.

"You are as beautiful as ever," Yixing said picking him up. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing. Someone cleared their throat. Yixing chuckled into Baekhyun's neck before putting him down. 

"Lee wants you. The calendars are out," A rookie said. Baekhyun nodded and started walking away not before Yixing grabbed a handful of his ass and smacked it. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and left. He sat in Lee's office with Irene. Both of their magazines were selling like hot cakes. Baekhyun had the highest sales so far. Irene hugged her baby brother. If it was going to be anyone who outsold her she was glad it was her own blood. Baekhyun left the office and ran into Nini. they ignored each other. Kyungsoo frowned. Baekhyun made his way to the main area. He rolled his eyes.

"Why is there a giant poster of me hanging up?" Baekhyun said embarrassed.

"It looks nice," Jongin replied.

"Oh hey! Sorry I didn't call you back last night. I was busy with Jongdae and Junmyeon,"

"It's fine. I was thinking we could grab lunch." Jongin said. Baekhyun nodded. They went upstairs to the cafe area and sat down. Jongin started telling Baekhyun about the latest episode of a show they started together. Baekhyun couldn't stop laughing. The Office was such a funny show. 

"Your laugh is so cute," Jongin said.

"It's annoying," Baekhyun replied with a blush. Jongin rubbed Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun pulled them away.

"I'm umm dating Yixing," Baekhyun whispered. Jongin nodded. He figured he was too late. 

"But we can still be friends. I really enjoy talking to you," Baekhyun said. Jongin nodded just as Yixing made his way over. He kissed Baekhyun's lips completely ignoring Jongin. Baekhyun pushed him off and blushed. He hid his face and Yixing finally looked at Jongin.

"Good luck tonight, rookie," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun up. Jongin sat there watching them walk away hand in hand. Baekhyun found himself in Yixing's private room. The pair had been kissing nonstop. Baekhyun finally pulled away. His lips were red as Yixing started sucking on his neck.

"No hickeys. I need to go get ready," Baekhyun said climbing off of his lap. Yixing pulled him back and kissed his lips again. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun pulled his shirt on and grabbed his shoes before leaving. Chanyeol whistled and walked in. He tossed a box on Yixing's lap. Yixing opened it and looked at the ring inside. He didn't care how soon it was. He loved Baekhyun. There was no one else on this earth that mattered as much as Baekhyun. From the first moment he saw Baekhyun enter SM, he knew that they would get married. Yixing smiled. If Baekhyun said no, he wouldn't be upset. It might take longer for Baekhyun to love him but Yixing wanted to show him how much he loved him. Yixing decided to go to the woman's match so he could watch Baekhyun. The crowd wasn't as big as the men's matches and it wasn't being broadcasted. Baekhyun smiled holding up the 2nd round sign. The guys started going wild as well as female. Baekhyun really was a fan favorite. and he was Yixing's. It didn't take Nini long to knock out her opponent. Baekhyun clapped for his sister and got down from the ring. A man grabbed a handful of his ass. Baekhyun turned around ready to swing but Yixing was already there choking the guy.

"Touch him again and I will break your got damn face," Yixing said.

"Xing stop, people are watching."

"Apologize. Right now," Yixing said squeezing the life out of his throat. The man's face started turning blue.

"Yixing. stop," Baekhyun said pulling him away. The man fell down and started choking. The security grabbed the man and took him out. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him to the waiting room. The arena would be getting crowded soon. Baekhyun hugged him.

"Thanks," He whispered. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"You and your friends can sit in VIP tonight," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae and Junmyeon were going to flip. It was super hard to even get tickets to these shows which are half the reason they never went. Baekhyun pulled Yixing in for a kiss. 

"Okay, Champ!" Taeyong said clapping. Baekhyun smirked. 

"I love you," Yixing said holding his face. Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat. Love. This was love. Yixing kissed his lips before disappearing. Baekhyun went to find Jongdae and Junmenyon to tell them the good news. Jongdae was over the top excited. They showered and put on regular clothes. Kyungsoo's match was first. His three best friends cheered him on. He lost but they were happy to see him out in the ring for the first time. Kyungsoo hugged Baekhyun.

"King of the Ring!" Baekhyun shouted as Kyungsoo got checked out by the on-call doctor. Some other rookies got in the ring while they stayed in the back. Baekhyun left the room to watch Jongin's fight. Everyone was tuned in. Jongin was a beast. His hands moved so fast. The guy he was fighting didn't stand a chance. Baekhyun was in awe. He felt soft kisses on his cheek.

"Entertained?" Yixing whispered. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing was wearing his hoodie so he was hidden. Baekhyun kissed his lip. He didn't know what to say. This was his first time in a situation like this.

"Good luck, Champ," Baekhyun said playing with his ears.

"Did you sleep with Jae?" Yixing asked. It caught Baekhyun off guard. When Baekhyun didn't answer, Yixing knew it was true. He walked away Baekhyun wanted to go after him but Irene called him. Baekhyun went to find his sister in the locker room. She was throwing up.

"Irene, what's wrong?" He said helping her to the sink.

"She's pregnant," Nini said handing her water. Irene smacked it away.

"What?" Baekhyun said wiping her face.

"I'm not. I just had something bad to eat," Irene said cleaning herself up.

"Irene show is starting," Victoria yelled. Baekhyun left the room since it was the girls' locker room. Irene came out with Nini looking good as always. She was stunning. No wonder she was the favorite. Baekhyun went to find his seats with Jongdae. The room got dark and the music started. Jae came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for standing at 5'10 weighing 175 lbs, With a record of 47 wins, 47 knockouts and 0 losses, from Changsha, China. Your world champion, Yixing Sleepy Zhang!" The announcer shouted. The crowd went crazy. Baekhyun started recording on his phone. Yixing's theme song, Sheep Relift started playing. Yixing was coming down the aisle with his royal purple robe. He jumped up and down and waved. Baekhyun smiled.

"Sheep gang glorious!" Jongdae shouted dancing along. Yixing tossed his robe to the floor and climbed up in the ring. Irene held his belt up and the crowd cheered. He kissed his forehead before taking it. Yixing held it up. Baekhyun quickly snapped a photo. Yixing gave him a wink. Baekhyun was smiling like a child who just got acknowledged by their crush. Jongdae hugged him and laughed. Yixing sat down in his corner as his coach put in his mouthpiece.

"Go easy on him. The first battle of the year. No need to rush," His uncle said slapping his head. Yixing nodded. Yixing had no intention of taking it easy. He was going to beat the fuck out of Jae. He really wishes he didn't ask Baekhyun that question. The gloves were tied. The ref called them to the middle to touch gloves. Irene held the sign up and walked around the ring.

"Sexy!" Baekhyun shouted at his sister. She giggled and twirled. As soon as the bell rang it was on. Baekhyun stood up with the crowd and watched Yixing. He was fast and powerful. Jae didn't stand a chance. Jongdae like the rest cheered Yixing on. Baekhyun watched Yixing. He knew Yixing was pissed off. Yixing could've easily knocked Jae out in the first min. Yixing sent a left hook and Jae hit the mat. Yixing had to stop himself from getting on top of him and beating him more. Yixing went back to his corner as the countdown started.

"The winner and still champion Sleepy!" The announcer shouted holding his arm up. Jae wasn't moving and the EMT came to help him up. Jae sat up and his mouth and nose were full of blood. Baekhyun's smile disappeared. He must have a concussion. The announcer was interviewing Yixing. Baekhyun snapped out of it when he heard his name. Jongdae was pushing him to the ring. Baekhyun made his way up shyly. Yixing took his hand and kissed it. There wasn't a bruise or scratch on Yixing's beautiful face.

"I wanted to take this moment and make it special not just for me but for him as well. I've been in love with Baekhyun since the first day he walked into the doors of SM. It took me a while to gain confidence to even approach him. He is someone I admire for his outspokenness, his attitude toward life and the for what he stands for. I love you, Baekhyun. I don't want to spend another moment without you by my side. So will you marry me?" Yixing said getting on one knee. The cameras were flicking and the crowd was silently waiting. Baekhyun smiled. He loved Yixing. It only took a week but Yixing had made Baekhyun feel things that he hasn't in a long time. Things Baekhyun thought he locked away for good. Baekhyun nodded.

"Yes," He said. Everyone started screaming. Yixing slipped the ring on and kissed Baekhyun deeply. Nini's jaw dropped. Irene clapped shyly. Baekhyun wiped his face. He didn't want to cry but he was so happy. He was going to spend the rest of his life married to this wonderful man. Baekhyun could not be more in love.


	9. Love and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Drug abuse mentioned

Baekhyun pulled Yixing down the street. Since their date was semi-ruined, he wanted to look elsewhere for fun. Yixing raised his eyebrow as they got in line for a rave. Baekhyun giggled. Once at the front, Yixing paid. They were handed glow sticks and made their way inside. Yixing immediately felt uncomfortable. Baekhyun grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd. Yixing pulled Baekhyun back by his hips as the shorter man started dancing on him. Baekhyun made his way to the bar. He turned around handing Yixing a large drink. Yixing took a sip before handing it to Baekhyun. He didn't like it. Baekhyun downed the whole thing. Yixing watched him drink until his face was red. Yixing order some whiskey as Baekhyun started dancing on him again. Baekhyun pulled Yixing to the dance floor. 

"You give me a feeling a feeling so strong. I know you've been treating yourself wrong. So let me care for you ooh baby. I'm gonna love you differently." Baekhyun sang pulling Yixing closer. Yixing smiled watching Baekhyun bounce around and enjoy himself. 

"Feel electric baby. So electric baby." Yixing sang against Baekhyun's lips. Confetti started to fall from the ceiling.

"This love there's no ceiling I cannot deny. Even if I could I wouldn't turn on you and I would stop the world for you. and I wanna let you know I'll never let this feeling go," they sang holding each other. Yixing kissed his lips. He could taste the fruity drink Baekhyun had been drinking all night.

"I love you so much," Yixing said. Baekhyun started pulling Yixing's blazer off. He wanted all of his clothes off. Yixing stopped him and kissed his forehead. When they arrived at the apartment, They got into the bath together. Baekhyun smiled at the candles decorating the room. It was warm and intimate. Baekhyun sat down on his lap as Yixing started washing his back. He nipped at his neck.

"Make love to me," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing picked him up as he wrapped his legs around his waist. He laid him down on the bed. Baekhyun was the most beautiful person he has ever been with. From his soft skin to his pink lips, Yixing was in awe. He started kissing Baekhyun from head to toe. Baekhyun laid there letting Yixing make him feel good with every touch. Before Yixing, sex was just sex but with him, it was always an experience. Yixing would mumble against Baekhyun's skin words of praise. Baekhyun's tears fell endlessly. Baekhyun knew what love was. He was grateful because of his sisters he was able to feel that emotion. But Yixing has never felt it yet here he was adorning Baekhyun from head to toe with it. Baekhyun started sobbing. Yixing stopped and sat up.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yixing asked brushing his blond hair from his face. Baekhyun covered his face. He felt so small suddenly. Yixing kissed his hands.

"Baby talk to me," Yixing said removing his hands. Baekhyun placed them on Yixing's face.

"You make me feel so good and I hope that I-that I make you feel the same way," Baekhyun said bringing his face down. Yixing smiled.

"You make me feel love. I'm the happiest I've ever been with you," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled as Yixing started to go back down. He placed his legs on his shoulders. Baekhyun shuddered as Yixing started licking and sucking around his hole. Yixing pushed his tongue into Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun moaned and grabbed the sheets. Yixing was fantastic with his tongue. Yixing started fingering him to open him up more. Baekhyun's legs started shaking. Yixing pulled his tongue out and chuckled.

"Already baby?" He said. Baekhyun threw a pillow at him. Yixing sat up to get lube but Baekhyun pulled him back to suck him off. He wanted to show Yixing just how much he loved him. Yixing watched his cock slowly disappear into Baekhyun's mouth. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's cheek. 

"How can someone be so beautiful in such a filthy position?" Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun pulled it out and started licking around the head. Yixing's stomach twisted in knots when Baekhyun's mouth collected his balls. 

"Let me put it in baby," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and turned around with his ass in the air. Yixing grabbed the lube and applied it to his cock and fingered Baekhyun's pink hole. He tossed the tube and inserted himself into Baekhyun. Yixing pulled out and turned Baekhyun over so that he was on his back.

"I want to see all of your lovely faces," Yixing said pushing in again. He moaned as he started rocking his hips into the younger male. In a few mins, Yixing was hitting Baekhyun's sweet spot. Baekhyun loved how well Yixing knew his body. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth left open. He was letting out small whimpers. Yixing deep, slow thrusts bringing more cute sounds from Baekhyun's mouth, made him unable to stop. He loved the noises Baekhyun would make. Yixing started jerking Baekhyun off because he knew he would be cumming soon. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's wrist. He wanted to cum together with Yixing.

"Let me cum with you," Baekhyun managed to get out. Yixing let go and started speeding up. Soon their lips found each other and they were lost in the kiss. Yixing rocked back and pulled Baekhyun up so that he was now in a riding position. Yixing lapped at Baekhyun bare neck as he held on to the wall bouncing up and down on Yixing's cock. Yixing pulled Baekhyun close so that their skin was touching. He hugged him. Baekhyun stopped moving as he felt tears. He pulled Yixing's face up and wiped the sweat from his face. Baekhyun placed his thumbs under Yixing's eyes. He was crying.

"I love you. I can't stop saying how much I love you," Yixing said. Baekhyun kissed his lips and Yixing turned them over. Yixing started fucking Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Yixing neck and took every stroke. How could they fall in love so quickly? They leaped into the dark abyss without any knowledge and yet neither regretted it. Baekhyun could feel himself ready to cum and Yixing's dick was swelling inside of him. Both of them release. Baekhyun shook as Yixing emptied himself into him. They stayed like that until Yixing turned Baekhyun over and proceed to start all over again. The night was young and they had all morning to share their love with each other.

"My father taught me boxing when I was younger. My dad took care of us until my mother started messing with drugs. He had to pick up another job to support me and my sisters. Nini was stuck taking care of us. When I turned 16, she couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of my mother and so was Irene. They left and I was stuck with her. I could've left with them but she was our mother. She cleaned up for 2 years but then had a relapse. It got so bad and that's when I started working at Midnight Sun. I stripped and one day I caught the eye of a CEO. He paid me for sex and then I started-I started sleeping with people in his circle. My mom wouldn't change and my father soon fell into that hole with her so I was left with the debt of both of them. I had to learn how to fight because some collectors wanted money and if they couldn't get that it was beatings they hand out." Baekhyun said curling into Yixing's side.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said. 

"Drugs ruined my family. And I don't want anything to do with it. I know that you smoke weed but it makes me paranoid. I don't want you to get arrested or get involved with drugs far worse so can you stop?" Baekhyun asked looking up at him. Yixing nodded.

"I promise," He replied kissing his lips.

"The one time you had pills in your bag," Baekhyun said.

"That was just medication,"

"For what?"

"I have a heart condition. It's mild and they help," Yixing said. Baekhyun laid his head on his chest to listen to his heart. Baekhyun sat up and stared down at him.

"Should you be fighting. Yixing-"

"I'm fine. I told you it's mild," Yixing said pulling him back down. Baekhyun laid back down and yawned. It was a little after 7 am. They spent all night making love and then just talking about each other. Baekhyun traced his name on Yixing's hip. He smiled. It was his favorite thing to do. 

"When's your birthday?" Yixing suddenly asked realizing they didn't share that important fact about each other. Baekhyun didn't know how to answer. He asked Yixing about the date on his arm but Yixing seemed upset about it so he dropped quickly.

"May 18th," Baekhyun replied. Yixing smiled and kissed his head.

"Mine is Oct 7th." He said pulling the sheet up. Baekhyun nodded. He is somehow going to have to remember to tell everyone not to mention his birthday. Yixing was the first one to sleep finally. Baekhyun stared at him. He looked peaceful. Baekhyun kissed his cheek and sleep finally took him next. Although the pair enjoyed their time away from their lives back home, their lies would catch up to them eventually. 


	10. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// suicide mentioned

Yixing pulled Baekhyun upstairs away from his siblings. He closed and locked the door and sat down. Baekhyun climbed on the bed and kissed his face.

"I wanted to talk about things before we take the next step in our lives. I know I haven't told you everything about me and my past. So this is the time," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"I'm adopted. My twin sister Xiyeon and I were adopted by them. Like I've said before I was trained to fight since I was 4. I killed someone when I was 18 because of the chip," Yixing said taking Baekhyun's finger and tracing over the scar behind his ear.

"The chip was designed to create fighters. When it's turned only you're driven by rage. That's why when I get in the ring sometimes I lose it. I couldn't be myself at all. I had to move how they wanted me to until I met you. Love was something that I never had the chance to experience, in this way at least. You made me feel so good." Yixing said kissing Baekhyun's lips. 

"So fucking good all the time." He said. Baekhyun crawled onto his lap. 

"I met your sister when I was drugged up. I ran away from the Zhangs and got mixed up with cocaine. Your sister at the time worked at a homeless shelter. She knew my sister," Yixing said.

"Did your sister have a chip?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded.

"They wanted to create both women and men fighters. We both ran away. Nini fell in love with Xiyeon and I was happy for my sister. I told you the reason I was so upset you turned to drugs. I've been in that position. It's ugly, Baekhyun. I've done things I'm not too proud of for a bag. The high only lasts for a few mins but the damage is life long. I never want to see that happen to you. I know your mother tried to pull you in. She told you all your troubles would go away. That's what all junkies say. It goes away only to come back tenfold. You're strong, Baekhyun. You'll be okay, baby." Yixing said kissing his hands. Baekhyun nodded his head.

"My sister killed herself. There was no note, no reason. There was nothing left to explain why I came home and she hung herself. It destroyed me. I came home from rehab on May 6th, 2012 and found her strung up in the living room. That day, I died with her. It was hard breaking news to Nini. She was lost herself. We slept together once and she did end up getting pregnant. I gave up our daughter because-"

"I think Nini should know the truth. It's why she has hated you all these years." Baekhyun said cutting him off. Yixing nodded and let Baekhyun go get her. Nini sat down on the bed with Kyungsoo and Irene. Yixing stood there nervously.

"Yixing was telling me about what happened with you guys and I think you should hear him out," Baekhyun said. Nini turned to Yixing.

"I didn't do it to hurt you. The reason why Nini fell into debt is because of me. I stole a lot of money from my parents and I-I blamed Nini. Back then I was a terrible guy and I only cared about myself." Yixing said. Nini bit her bottom lip. 

"I took the fall because you were important to Xiyeon. She told me about the life you had. When your parents offered to take me in as a fighter, I saw it as my way out. I didn't have much money to support myself. It was either die or work. I knew what I was getting into when I signed that contract," Nini said. 

"But-I thought I would be able to get by with our daughter. I could forgive you for the debt but taking my child away. Yixing that hurt me," Nini said as tears fell.

"The reason I gave her away is because my parents would have done the same thing they did to me and Xiyeon to her. As you now know, I was supposed to get Nini pregnant. Create the ultimate fighter is what my parents said. I didn't because one I'm married to Baekhyun and two she has Kyungsoo. So she lied about it being mine so my parents think we did." Yixing explained. Nini nodded her head. Yixing was right to give their child up.

"Is she in a happy home?" Nini asked. Yixing nodded his head and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Nini. She had boxing gloves on.

"She's with a good family. They're an older couple who couldn't have children. My uncle is close with the family. She's in good hands," Yixing said. Nini smiled down at the photo.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Yixing said. Nini stood up and gave Yixing a hug.

"I want to get this chip removed and then I plan to fight Jongin," Yixing said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"I promise this will be my last fight. Baekhyun, you have to let me do this. It's more than just fighting for me. My parents think I owe all my wins to this chip. I'm going to beat him and then ruin their partnership with the gov't." Yixing said.

"You don't plan to go back to the league. Do you?" Kyungsoo asked. Yixing shook his head.

"I can't. I'm going to enter the tournament under my uncle's league." Yixing explained. Baekhyun looked down at the floor. Kyungsoo held his hand.

"I'm coming too. I'll win that title back for Nini," Irene said. Everyone turned to her.

"I've always wanted in on the action but Jung told me I'll just be a pretty face," Irene said shyly. Baekhyun laughed. Everyone cleared out and let Baekhyun and Yixing talk. Yixing pulled Baekhyun on his lap. They leaned their heads together.

"I just need you," Yixing said kissing Baekhyun.


	11. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for TooTime AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of domestic violence

Baekhyun followed Lee outside the dining area. He was about to speak up when someone pulled him back. 

"Leave Baekhyun out of this," Yixing said. Jongin held Baekhyun.

"Yixing-"

"He's not going with you! Do you think you can just get away with the way you treat him?" Baekhyun shouted. Lee pulled Yixing.

"Guys, please. Thank you for coming but I'm fine. Please leave," Yixing said as security came. Jongin started pulling Baekhyun away from the scene. Lee pulled Yixing in the other direction. Yixing sent Baekhyun a sweet smile. Lee started to pull Yixing toward the bathroom. He shoved him in and locked the door behind them. Yixing knew the smack was coming so he prepared himself. He fell to the ground and held his face.

"Keep your friends out of our business. I'm not going to tell you again," Lee said fixing his tie. Yixing stood up and nodded. They made their way back out to the dining hall. Yixing sat quietly pushing his food around. The night went on without Yixing paying much attention. Lee's father retired and Lee was named as the new chief. Yixing knew once they got home he would want to celebrate. Yixing's life continued on quietly from that day. Baekhyun stopped calling. He made Jongin promise to make Baekhyun stop. This wasn't a life Yixing wanted to get Baekhyun mixed up in. Yixing woke up. He sat in the living room staring at the tv. His arms and legs were covered in bruises. Last night, Yixing must have whispered something that pissed Lee off and he had to deal with the punishment after. Yixing got off the couch and started to pick up the broken glass in the kitchen. The beating started in the kitchen and ended up in the bedroom. Lee came out and kissed his head.

"I'll probably be late tonight so you can order something to eat," Lee said going to the fridge. Yixing nodded. It's not like he had a choice. Yixing was trapped. He was alone again. After cleaning Yixing sat in the bedroom waiting for Lee to leave. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom while Lee showered. Yixing placed the knife on the sink and stared at his reflection. Black and blue bruises on his face and neck. His lips still swollen. Yixing clutched the knife in his hand. There wasn't a way out. It was either him or Yixing.

"Baby is that you? Did you want to shower?" Lee asked. Yixing put the knife under the sink. Lee pulled back the curtain. He finally looked over Yixing's appearance. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. I'm a monster. I keep hurting you. I love you and I keep doing this. I'm going to get help this time. I promise," Lee said holding Yixing's face. Lies. The same lies he had been telling Yixing for 5 years. He would get help. He would stop beating Yixing. He would stop cheating. All of it was lies. But no matter how many lies Lee told, Yixing stayed. Even when he ran, in the back of his mind he knew that Lee had burrowed his way deep into Yixing's soul.

"It's okay," Yixing said with a smile. Lee kissed his lips.

"I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow," Lee said walking out of the bathroom. Yixing closed the toilet and sat down. There was no way out of this. There was no one to save him. He cut his friends off. No one was coming for him. Lee left and Yixing found himself laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he stay here? Fear. But not the kind he should be fearing. Fear of being beaten to death didn't scare him like it should have because in his mind Yixing wasn't afraid of death. No. His fear was being alone. All alone on earth. Even if Lee treated him like shit at least they had some good days. In those good days, Yixing wasn't alone. Yixing turned to his side and stared at the photo of them. Yixing heard someone knocking at his door. He quickly sat up. No one ever visits. Yixing checked the peephole. It was Jongin. He unlocked it and opened the door. Jongin stepped inside and pulled Yixing into a hug.

"I'm sorry I took so long but I had to find someone outside of the district," Jongin said holding him. A small woman gave him a soft smile.

"Let's get you out of here," Jongin said looking over Yixing's bruised face. He was pissed off and if Lee was around he would have fought him.

"I'm Officer Bae. You can call me Irene." She said shaking Yixing's hand. Jongin helped Yixing pack some clothes. They started driving to Irene's precinct but Yixing squeezed Jongin's hand. He wasn't ready for it to come out. Jongin explained to Irene. She nodded.

"Is it okay if we take photos for evidence?" She asked. Yixing nodded and sat up. He turned left and right. Yixing held his lip down showing the cuts he suffered from his teeth hitting his bottom lip. Irene took photos of the bruises on his body. Jongin tried to keep his cool. He had to step out of the room before he flipped out. Yixing left the room and Jongin pulled him into a hug. The car ride to Jongin's apartment was quiet. 

"Can we not go home yet? I don't-I don't want Baekhyun to see me like this," Yixing whispered looking out the window. Jongin nodded.

"Can we stop by the beach," Yixing said. Jongin nodded again. They pulled up at the beach and Yixing sat down watching the small waves. Jongin stood a few feet behind him. After the dinner, Jongin worked hard to find someone that wasn't working under Lee's family. Yixing told him that night that it wasn't going to be easy and that he didn't know if he would be able to break away from Lee. 

"You're not alone, Yixing. You'll never be alone. You have me and Baekhyun. We love you with everything in us. Baekhyun has cried every night worrying about you. He misses you. I miss you. This is going to be hard to recover from but you have us in your corner." Jongin said taking a seat. 

"He was all I had for years. I was scared to leave him because I would be alone. I only left him because he cheated on me. Pathetic, right? Then I met you and I knew you were different. You had to be different. When I found out about Baekhyun, it hurt me. But after leaving Lee I swore that I wouldn't cry. I was stronger. And then Baekhyun- God he just lights up any world he goes near. I've never met someone who cries so much until I met him. I wanted to be brave for him. But look at me. I'm a mess. I'm weak. I'm-"

"You're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever known." Baekhyun said taking a seat next to Yixing. Yixing turned to Jongin.

"There was no way Baekhyun would let me leave. He did his puppy face," Jongin said. Baekhyun pulled Yixing's face back to him. 

"I love you Yixing. You've helped me realize things about myself. I feel at peace within. What you went through wasn't your fault. Lee is a bastard and will get everything that's coming. You won't be alone stepping away from him. Like Jongin said you have both of us. There is no need to fight this on your own. When you are ready to face this thing, we will be there for you," Baekhyun said pulling him into a hug. Jongin wrapped his arms around the pair. They could hear Yixing's quiet sniffles along with the sound of the crashing waves against the shore.


End file.
